criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Pirate's Life For Me
A Pirate's Life For Me is the eighth case of Criminal Case and the eighth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Port de Gallo, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot The team was informed previously that a pirate captain had wanted to speak with the player. So the player, accompanied by Sonia and Daisy, went to see him. He introduced himself as Captain Mark Swallow, who wanted to report a murder that happened on his ship. They went to his ship docked at port, and they found the body of Tristan Cannon, a gunner who Mark took under his wing. Sometime into the investigation, the team got word from Zoya that one of her relatives, her brother Jabari Onobanjo, knew the victim. Later on, the team got word the pirate ship was leaving, so they went to try and stop it. It was later revealed the killer was the victim's sister, Phoebe Cannon. Despite trying to deny it, she ended up letting loose that she was part of the same pirate crew as her brother. However, Tristan felt Phoebe was too soft, and was going to get her kicked off the ship. Not wanting to go back to her old life, Phoebe shot Tristan down with a flintlock pistol, then discarded her pirate outfit in attempt to stave off suspicion. Judge Blackwell then sentenced Phoebe to 20 years in jail with a chance for parole in 12. Afterwards, Jabari came and visited the station. Having told them about his problem with people believing he and his family are illegal immigrants, he was hoping the police could help him out. Zoya decided to step in, despite being surprised her brother was a pirate, and decided to look around the ship to see if they stole it. Unfortunately, there was no luck there, and all they found was more animosity from the ship's quartermaster Octavio Davenport, who believed Jabari belonged on the ship as much as Tristan and his sister, not at all. Meanwhile, Sonia, Daisy and the player decided to look more into the pirates that were going around Warrenville. Mark insisted they weren't involved in anything illegal, they were just hunting for treasure. He required help in finding a map he lost, they eventually found it and saw it was a map to the long lost treasure of de Gallo, left behind by Spanish settler Roberto Montoya de Gallo when he first arrived almost 250 years ago. Mark then sailed off afterwards, but assured the team he'd stay out of trouble for now, and to keep an eye on Jabari, who he seems to have a special interest in. Annabel didn't know what to think of this, but she said they would be keeping an eye on the pirates on top of their work to dismantle the black market's operation in Port de Gallo. Summary Victim *'Tristan Cannon' (Found on a pirate ship, shot through the chest) Murder Weapon *'Flintlock Pistol' Killer *'Phoebe Cannon' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is an expert shooter Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white Suspect's Profile *This suspect is an expert shooter *This suspect drinks rum Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings *This suspect wears white *This suspect has a rum stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect is an expert shooter *This suspect drinks rum Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings *This suspect wears white Suspect's Profile *This suspect is an expert shooter *This suspect drinks rum Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings *This suspect has a rum stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks rum Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings *This suspect has a rum stain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is an expert shooter *The killer drinks rum *The killer wears earrings *The killer wears white *The killer has a rum stain Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Privateer (Clues: Victim's Body, Cannonball, Journal; New Suspect: Mark Swallow) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an expert shooter) *Examine Cannonball (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks rum) *Examine Journal (Results: Victim's Entries; New Suspect: Phoebe Cannon) *Inform Phoebe Cannon of her brother's murder *Talk to Captain Mark Swallow about the victim *Investigate Galley (Clues: Brass Knuckle, Dishes) *Examine Dishes (Results: Victim's Glove; New Suspect: Curtis Gentry) *Ask the cook why the victim's glove was in the kitchen. *Examine Brass Knuckle (Results: Engraved Name; New Suspect: Octavio Davenport) *Talk to Octavio about the fight that occurred *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Talk to Zoya's brother Jabari about the murder (Profile Updated: Jabari drinks rum) *Investigate Cargo Hold (Clues: Locked Barrel, Message in a Bottle) *Examine Locked Barrel (Results: Pistol) *Analyze Flintlock Pistol (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Investigate Dining Table (Clues: Phone) *Examine Locked Phone (Results: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone (6:00:00) *Confront Curtis about his relationsip with the victim (Profile Updated: Curtis is an expert shooter and drinks rum) *Examine Faded Message (Results: Threatening Message) *Examine Handwriting (Results: Mark's Handwriting) *Confront Mark about his note to the victim (Profile Updated: Mark is an expert shooter) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Ship's Mast (Clues: Cutlass, Torn Paper, Chest) *Examine Cutlass (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (7:00:00) *Ask Phoebe why she was on the ship (Profile Updated: Phoebe is an expert shooter and drinks rum) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Note) *Confront Jabari about the secret the victim knew about *Examine Chest (Results: Open Chest) *Ask Octavio what the message meant (Profile Updated: Octavio is an expert shooter and drinks rum) *Investigate Barrels (Clues: Box of Ammo, Wooden Mug) *Examine Box of Ammo (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Examine Mug (Results: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rum stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Curse of de Gallo (2/7) The Curse of de Gallo (2/7) *See what Jabari wants (Reward: Bandana) *Investigate Cargo Hold (Clues: Barrel) *Examine Barrel (Results: Stack of Papers) *Analyze Stack of Papers (3:00:00) *See if Octavio knows anything about Jabari's stolen papers *Talk to Captain Mark Swallow *Investigate The Privateer (Clues: Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Results: Map) *Analyze Treasure Map (6:00:00) *Ask Atticus about the treasure of de Gallo (Reward: 1 Burger) *Investigate Ship's Mast (Clues: Satchel) *Examine Satchel (Results: Compass) *Return the map to Mark Swallow (Reward: 20,000 Coins) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Port de Gallo Cases (Warrenville)